


Hearts a Mess

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii, Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta Knight did not expect to smell the aroma of heavy liquor that wafted through the air... or to find his boss in a drunken stupor on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people who are fans of the video game like this pairing (few, but still) and I decided to try my hand at them together. This takes place in the anime universe, just so you know. Enjoy! :D

 

  
_'Your hearts a mess..._   
_You won't admit to it.'_   


**—"Hearts a Mess", Gotye**

 

When Meta Knight entered the king's bedroom, he did not expect to smell the aroma of heavy liquor that wafted through the air... or to find his boss in a drunken stupor on his bed, not paying attention yet acknowledging his arrival.

"'Bout damn time ya showed up!" King Dedede slurred, shooting the star warrior a smirk and waving the half-empty bottle of vodka in the air. "I was wonderin' where ya'd be..."

Meta Knight stared at him, not in surprised in the slightest by the king's current drunken state. "You're drunk," he pointed out.

Dedede let out a laugh. "Duh! Good way to state the obvious!" He paused from his laughter, taking a moment to study the star warrior carefully. He licked his lips in a suggestive manner.

Now that startled Meta Knight, but he decided not to speak aloud about it.

"Say..." Dedede began, a glint noticeable in his crystal blue eyes. "How's 'bout ya come over here?"

"What exactly are you suggesting, Your Majesty?" It was fairly obvious to Meta Knight, but he decided to ask regardless.

The penguin scoffed. "Should be obvious, boy..." he motioned toward his lap, giving the star warrior a flirty wink.

To rid himself of how awkward he actually felt, Meta Knight cleared his throat. "Sire... It'd be best if you could tell me why exactly you're drinking."

Dedede didn't respond to that, instead taking the time to stretch his body out in a sultry position on his bed, still staring at Meta Knight with bedroom eyes.

Meta Knight sighed at this. "Your Majesty—"

"—There ain't nothin' to discuss," he barked, still lying in the position he hoped would win his kings guard. "Now quit askin'!"

Meta Knight may not have been a drinker, but he understood pain, and what some people did to get rid of that pain. "You're hurting, aren't you?"

Dedede was becoming increasingly impatient... And at the same time did not want the star warrior to bring up any bad memories for himself. "Shut up and get your sexy ass over here!" His voice slurred even more in his frustration.

Meta Knight took a step forward. He found this to be the only possible opportunity to speak to the king about the past. Something that very much shaped the king's current personality. _Maybe I can help him._   "I've heard stories about King Demos... your father."

Dedede froze at this.

"...I was lucky enough to arrive once _you_ were king," Meta Knight continued. "And I truly mean that, Your Majesty."

The last part caught Dedede off guard. "Whatcha mean ya mean that?"

"What I mean is..." _He's just insecure about himself... For all we know, that could be why he acts the way he acts._ His yellow eyes softened. "...You are nothing like him."

In a way, even in his drunken state, the star warrior's words made his heart warm, for no one ever told him such a statement before. But at the same time... "How would you know?" the penguin snapped, averting his gaze. "Ya didn't know him..."

"I know he executed innocent Cappies for just missing a payment," Meta Knight stated. "And I know that you've never executed anyone."

"So I don't want blood on my hands." Dedede shrugged. "Big deal..."

"It's not that," Meta Knight said knowingly, stepping even closer. "Deep down the thought of killing someone deeply disturbs you. Because you know your own father executed anyone and everyone for any reason. Whether you know it or not, you don't want to be anything like him... And you aren't."

Dedede smiled bitterly. "Ya don't know how bad he really was... Ya mighta heard stories, but you've never experienced the horrible shit he did..." He gave a laugh that matched his smile. "And everyone said I'd turn out just like him... They were right."

"No." The star warrior shook his head. "They were wrong."

"How could they be wrong? I'm exactly like him. Exactly... like Pa..." Dedede's voice cracked slightly at the end.

Meta Knight noticed the small fracture in the king's tone. His sympathy spiked at the sound. "You're nothing like him."

Dedede just continued to ramble on. "...They judged me from the moment I was born... Even as a kid, they all said I'd be just like my Pa..." His blue eyes seemed to gloss over, awful memories that the alcohol was supposed to block out came rushing back like a speeding bullet—slamming into his blurred conscious.

"Judging people based on the actions of someone else is morally wrong," Meta Knight admitted. "It was wrong of the Cappies to judge you from such an early age."

Dedede wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, surprisingly not putting the glass bottle to his beak from all the memories swarming through his mind. "Would ya have judged me too? If ya'd been here?"

"Of course not," Meta Knight said immediately, and to his surprise... He really meant it. "I am not one to pass judgement on anyone, especially not on an innocent child."

"What 'bout now?" Dedede sounded rather hopeful—hopeful that perhaps... maybe _someone_ could see some goodness in him. Someone besides Escargoon. Someone who he always assumed was _against_ him the whole time.

Meta Knight stood there, staying silent for a long moment. When he finally spoke, he tried to make his words as crystal clear as the penguin's hopeful blue eyes staring back at him. "I would not still be here if I didn't believe you were capable of being good. Like me, you've faced horrible situations... most as a young child, and that can cause a series of different affects on one's individual personality. Yes, you have done some things I have not agreed with at all... But no one is perfect. Everyone has flaws. Even so, those flaws do not make you a terrible person." He wasn't sure what else to add to those genuine words, so he went silent, awaiting a response.

Dedede studied the star warrior for a moment, and it was quite obvious to Meta Knight that the penguin was processing his words carefully, even in his foggy haze that the vodka brought. A few heartbeats later, the king spoke up. "Could ya... come closer?" When Meta Knight didn't move, he very quietly added, "... _please?_ "

Sensing the slight whimper and fear in Dedede's tone, Meta Knight took a few nearly hesitant steps toward the king all Cappies despised. As he stepped closer, he noticed that the penguin before him was no longer the high and mighty persona Dedede always tried to convey of himself. Instead, all Meta Knight saw was an insecure, misunderstood and misjudged penguin.

Dedede sat up from his previous position, staring down at the star warrior who stood right before him now. When he raised his hands, Meta Knight did not flinch or even move at all. Yellow hands touched metal, and it was then the penguin felt compelled to ask, "Can I...?"

Meta Knight, however, did consider moving back. No one—not even Sword Knight or Blade Knight—had seen him without his mask... No one, at least, in Cappy Town. No one since Garlude, of course. But when he took a sniff of the air, he noticed that Dedede's breath reeked of vodka, and he quickly made up his mind. _He won't remember any of this in the morning..._ That much Meta Knight was certain. "You may," he said slowly, finally.

The mask was unlatched quickly with fumbling hands, and it fell with a rather loud _thud!_ onto the floor. Dedede's bloodshot eyes widened as he stared at the real Meta Knight. Instead of an outburst most would have expected from him, he held back a laugh at how much Meta Knight looked like Kirby... Or really— how much Kirby looked like Meta Knight.

Even when Dedede started leaning down toward him, Meta Knight didn't flinch or move or step back. Even when the aroma of alcohol became heavier—he surprisingly didn't care. What seemed to matter to the shocked star warrior was the warmth of Dedede's mouth as he pressed his beak against his lips. Meta Knight could taste the vodka on his beak, and even more so—after the initial shock passed—in his mouth as their tongues met. Even so, he tasted a hint of sweetness, and couldn't pinpoint what it could possible be. The only flavor Meta Knight could think of was candy. Sweet and tangy.

For the first time in decades, Meta Knight felt his heart race and his belly flutter with such a familiar yet nearly long forgotten sensation. Their hands wrapped around each other, the penguin pulling the star warrior onto his lap.

Minutes that felt like an eternity passed. What was more surprising to the star warrior was the fact that Dedede was the one to pull away. Both males panted heavily, a taste of each other still left on their tongues.

A yawn gripped Dedede once he was able to get air back into his lungs. "I think the liquor's done me in for the night... Or maybe it's because I took sleepin' pills with it..." Sensing the penguin's drowsiness, Meta Knight moved to the side so Dedede could lie down, which he did with ease.

Before he could allow sleep to completely take him, Dedede stared up at Meta Knight with droopy eyes. "Could ya... stay with me? Just for the night?"

Despite a raging shock that was still somewhat clouding his mind, Meta Knight smiled—the first one Dedede ever saw from him. The puffball turned away, that faint smile accompanied with a relaxed sigh. "My duty is to protect you, Your Majesty. I will watch you for as long as you wish, for it is my job to make you feel safe and..."

The star warrior trailed off when he heard a snore. Turning his attention back to the penguin, Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle quietly. While Meta Knight had spoken to him, Dedede had gone out like a light. He was curled up into a ball, a peaceful expression painted on his face. He looked just as innocent and tranquil as he was on the inside.

Meta Knight took a moment to retrieve his mask and place it back over it's rightful place before returning to his original seat on the bed, right beside the sleeping king.

Despite the tingling and fluttering sensation their kiss had given him—and what a rewarding sensation it was—Meta Knight knew it was a one time only deal. _Tomorrow he will be back to his old self... and he won't remember anything from tonight._

And for some reason, that fact bothered Meta Knight more than it should have.

But he knew it was probably for the best.


End file.
